Just a Talk
by MatronMalice
Summary: ..SONGFIC..Hermione confronts Ron. A twist at the end. oneshot, maybe more if someone likes it. Read and review please.


Ok. This is a songfic so you've been warned. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song "How to Save a Life"

Just a Talk

Her heart thuds heavily in her chest as she hears his footsteps drawing near. The front door closes softly. From her dark hiding place, she watches in silence as he creeps past her. She lets out an unsteady sigh and quickly shakes her head, as if to clear it of all doubt. This is her chance. She has to face him. Things will just continue on as they are if she doesn't.

Gathering her courage, she emerges from the dim kitchen.

"Ron," she says flatly. The red head spins about hastily as if in a panic. His eyes quickly soften and he fixes her with an easy grin.

"Hermione," he breaths, "what are you doing awake?" His hair is slightly ruffled and the buttons are unevenly done on his shirt. He scratches the back of his head casually. "I figured you'd be fast asleep by now." At this, he turns swiftly from her, removing his coat and shoes.

His ears are bright red.

Hermione regards him coldly, silently. At three in the morning she is tired, and unwillingly to play this game with him again tonight.

_Step one, you say, "We need to talk."_

_He walks, you say, "Sit down; it's just a talk."  
He smiles politely back at you_

_You stare politely right on through_

"I need to talk to you, Ron." Hermione's voice suddenly sounds very tired. Ron pales slightly at her tone and glances hesitantly at the now lit kitchen. "Please, sit down." She gestures to the kitchen table.

"I'm _awfully_ tired. Can't it wait until morning?" he asks, forcing a yawn and rubbing his eyes unconvincingly. Without waiting for an answer, he begins his way quickly up the stairs, the unfamiliar scent of jasmine trailing behind him.

"This can't wait," Hermione says rather firmly. "Please. We just need to talk."

Ron sighs heavily and turns around. She is already sitting in the kitchen. He smiles weakly at her as he takes his seat. She regards him quietly, but does not return the smile.

_Some sort of window to your right_

_As he goes left and you stay right_

_Between the lies of fear and blame_

_You begin to wonder why you came_

"Where have you been?" she asks slowly. Her gaze travels away from him and out the window. Hermione swallows hard as she awaits his answer. She's ready for the lie that's coming. She momentarily focuses on his reflection as it shifts in the window.

He's not looking at her either.

"With Harry," he says simply. The lie comes easy at this point. It rolls off his tongue smoothly. Something between anger and hurt flashes briefly behind Hermione's eyes.

She continues to stare out the window.

"Harry's been here just hours ago. So you weren't with him, _were_ you." It's not a question. Her voice holds an icy, accusatory tone.

Neither one looks at the other. Silence fills the room. Minutes pass.

He still hasn't answered.

Hermione shakes her head and moves to get up. She should have known she wouldn't get the truth from him. Why did she even bother? 

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Ron sighs. "Dean Thomas?" he half asks, then puts his heads in his hands. Hermione turns back toward Ron, eyes glistening with unshed tears. That jasmine scent fills her nose again.

Another lie.

"He's away on Ministry business." Her voice is hard, flat. She chokes back a sob trying to form in her throat as her frame shakes. A rebel tear escapes her eyes, betraying her hardly controlled composure. She wipes it away hastily, destroying any trace of its existence. "You promised this wouldn't happen again," she barely whispers.

Ron remains stubbornly silent.

"Who is she?" He flinches at the question, but otherwise doesn't acknowledge it.

Her eyes turn hard and her face contorts into an expression of barely contained fury. "I can't believe I trusted you!" Her tone is acidic. "I knew I shouldn't have. I just couldn't give up on you, Ron. I _couldn't_."

Her words hang in the air. Ron's hands are balling into fists on the table in front of him.

He still isn't looking at her.

_Let him know that you know best_

'_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

"This can't keep happening Ron," she continues on, frustrated by Ron's silence. "You need to decide what's important to you. I can't keep forgiving you."

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_

_The things you've told him all along_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_And pray to God he hears you_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

Her hands are balls now too. His silence; his resolve to look anywhere but at her. He hasn't even bothered to deny it. No half hearted apology. Not even an empty promise to change. Just his silence.

His face is reddening.

She can't take it anymore.

"Can't you say anything to me?" her voice is shriller than she had intended. His mouth suddenly opens as if to reply, but she's not done yet. "Can't you even have the grace to look ashamed of yourself? Aren't you the least bit sorry? Why can't you just…" she trails off, her breath coming in short gasps. The tears have long since returned. She ignores them as they make tiny trails down her cheeks.

Ron's gaze suddenly jerks in her direction. "What do you want me to say, Hermione?" His voice is almost as shrill as hers. She shakes her head wordlessly. The tears are coming more freely now. His voice is louder. He's yelling. "What do you want, Hermione?"

Their eyes meet for the first time since this whole thing started.

_As he begins to raise his voice_

_You lower yours and grant him one last choice_

_Drive until you lose the road_

_Or break with the ones you've followed_

She holds his gaze. "The truth."

His eyes lose their fire. He looks away. Minutes creep by. She turns to leave.

"I want a divorce."

The words cut through Hermione like a knife. She stops short of the door. Her back turned, her mouth opens and closes several times, but she is speechless. The tears are back. She blinks rapidly to keep them from falling.

"A divorce…" she whispers mostly to herself. She turns to face Ron.

He's gone. The back door hangs slightly ajar.

_He will do one of two things_

_He will admit to everything_

_Or he'll say he's just not the same_

_And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

Hermione sits back down in the kitchen. The tears fall, but she hasn't the pride or energy to stop them.

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

Well I hope you guys liked it. Review please.


End file.
